Get Your Shit Together Grimes
by shipnation
Summary: Rick gets his priorities straight. Smutty. DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Walking Dead.


_**This is 100% a spite fic. Straight Smut. There is a bit of OOCness and at this point I don't really care. Stupid spoilers, but here is to getting through it. Richonne on loves. Richonne on!**_

* * *

Night was falling over Alexandria and everyone was getting prepared for the inevitable. The herd that they desperately tried to redirect was still heading their way. The entire town was scared having never dealt with anything this massive before and Rick felt an overwhelming sense of responsibility for it. He did his best to reassure everyone that they will be okay. Stay inside, wait for instruction, that he will keep them safe. It was all talk because really there was only so much he could do. But when Jessie Anderson and her two boys showed up at his doorstep asking to stay he readily agreed to it, feeling culpable in many ways for the predicament she and her boys found themselves in.

He was standing on the porch gazing out into the vacant street in front of the place he now called home. The place he needed to protect. The screen to the front door opened, and Jessie walked out. "I just wanted to thank you." she said, wrapping her arms around herself doing her best to shield against the cool wind of the night.

"For what?" Rick did not feel like he deserved any thanks from anyone considering the current state of affairs.

"For everything." Jessie began to close the space in between them. "For allowing me and my boys to stay here. For keeping us safe."

Rick nodded knowingly. He did not really feel like any hero, or savior. Most of the problems here he brought himself. It would have happened eventually no doubt, but he still helped speed up the progress. "Its nothing."

Jessie grabbed hold of his hand that was resting on the handrail of the porch. "It is something Rick. I think you are amazing, even if my boy can't see it yet. What you did for us...with Pete. I can't thank you enough."

Jessie stepped in front of Rick, blocking his view of the street. Leaning forward she placed her lips on his. This kiss was soft but constrained. Jessie moved her tongue to wedge Rick's lips open and with a bit of apprehension he accepted. Their tongues tangled together sloppily as they both tried to find a rhythm.

The kiss was broken up by the sound of footsteps coming up the porch steps. Rick opened his eyes to find Michonne returning home from her perimeter check. Her face was unreadable as she quietly passed them by and entered the home. It made Rick uneasy because he was almost always able to read her even if he did not want to acknowledge it. She had to be thinking something after finding him in such a compromising position with Jessie. She never said anything about his relationship with her, but he knew she was not a fan. Rick ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath,following Michonne into the house, leaving Jessie alone on the porch.

* * *

Michonne stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in her warm blue towel. She stood at the sink and began her nightly tooth brushing routine, it was really her favorite part of the day. There was a knock at the door interrupting her precious regimen.

"Just a second." she called out through her toothpaste filled mouth.

Another impatient knock.

"Too many fucking people in this house." Michonne grumbled to herself, as she went to open the door, brush still in hand.

Behind it, Rick stood staring at her causing Michonne to clutch her towel tighter around her body.

"What do you want?" she asked returning to the sink to finish her teeth cleansing routine, annoyed it had been interrupted.

"Is everything alright?" Rick asked in his signature stance, hands resting on his hips like a regular cowboy.

"Everything is fine, why?" She played dumb, but she had been trying to avoid Rick after seeing him on the porch with Jessie. There was no really good reason to explain her annoyance except for the fact that Rick was chasing tail when they all had much bigger problems to worry about. Of all people to do it with, he turned to the most susceptible of all in Alexandria, and Michonne just thought he was better than that. She thought knocking some sense into him, quite literally, had fixed it, but she was wrong. Michonne would not admit to even herself that her own feelings may be at play as well.

"Because I haven't seen you all night. Everyone was in the living room and you're nowhere to be found." he explained. He watched her as she continued to brush her teeth, catching the view of her long lean legs as she bent over the sink.

"You weren't checking for me." Michonne said, spitting out the excess toothpaste.

Rick rubbed the back of his neck in annoyance, "What you saw on the porch, that was-" he started before Michonne cut him off.

"I do not care what you with your girlfriend do on the front porch." Michonne retorted. Not wanting to have this conversation, she walked in front of Rick, her stance demanding to be let by. The stern look she gave him, let him know she was serious, so he moved to the side, allowing her to exit the bathroom. Though it was unlike Rick to drop anything, so he followed behind her and across the hall, catching the door to her room before she was able to slam it in his face.

"She is not my girlfriend!" Rick returned defensively. "I'm just helping her out."

"Helping your tongue in her mouth." Michonne answered as she grabbed a half full bottle of lotion and sat on her bed. She squirted some into her hand and began moisturizing her arms and legs.

"Its not like that." He replied pinching the bridge of his nose, knowing that is exactly what it looked like. He was kissing her before he even knew what was happening.

"Rick..." Michonne started, "Honestly, I don't give a flying fuck what you do with your tongue, with your dick, with whatever."

"Then why are you acting like this?" His voice was a little louder causing Michonne to stop what she was doing.

"Get out." Michonne said standing up from the bed.

"Not until you talk to me." He managed to get his voice back to more reasonable octaves, but he was not ready to leave. It was important to him to know why Michonne was acting the way she was. It was important to him to fix it.

"Get the fuck out of my room, Rick." Michonne was now the one raising her voice, just looking at Rick annoyed her, because deep down she knew that she was not a jealous person, she had no reason to be, but it did not feel good when your insecurities rear their ugly head. She did not want to confront the fact that it was she that wanted to be kissing Rick and the sight of him with another woman was repulsive.

Rick stood in front of the door, not budging, he was determined to wait until she said what was on her mind.

Michonne was increasingly more vexed now. Still wrapped in her towel, she shoved him with her free hand, trying to push him out the door. Rick stood his ground, baffled that Michonne was acting this way. A few more nudges from her before Rick grabbed the arm that was pushing him, twisting it around and pulling Michonne tightly into his chest. Her back to him, her locs still damp from her shower, Rick held her close. The delicate scent of the soap she used radiating off of her skin and into his nostrils as he spoke softly into her ear, "I just want to talk."

Michonne felt his breath on her neck, making her angry and aroused at the same. She freed both her hands and pried herself away from his grasp and in doing so, forgot the towel she was holding up. She only had to look at Rick's face to realize the mistake she had made. Now she was standing there bare ass in front of her annoying best friend right now. For just a moment she was embarrassed for being in such a compromising position, but Rick's stupefied face as he stared at her body only pissed her off more.

Without much of a thought, Michonne lunged at Rick. Using both hands she tore at his tan shirt, popping off all but one of the buttons, exposing his bare chest. It was heaving heavily, as Rick's previous daze morphed into something darker, hungrier, confusion turning into unadulterated lust. His brows furrowed and his blue eyes penetrated like daggers into her own. With just one step Rick closed the gap between them and pulled Michonne into his strong arms. He kissed and sucked at her neck, his hands exploring her naked body as Michonne removed the rest of his shirt. She was starting on his pants when Rick picked her up and carried her over to the bed. His hands groping at her ass while his mouth traveled to her chest. Rick rolled his tongue over her hardened nipples relishing the taste in his mouth.

The moment was surreal for Rick, it was like finally breaking through a brick wall that he had so desperately been chipping away at. Nothing else mattered but the feeling of Michonne underneath him. He released her breasts from his mouth and moved to capture her lips in a kiss, the kiss that he did not know he really needed until this very moment.

Michonne turned her face away from him, "Keep that tongue away from my face." She ordered angrily.

Rick was taken aback that Michonne had denied him, but one look in her eyes he knew just how serious she was. Her denial only fueled his fire and he decided to take the southern route instead.

He wasted no time with teasing, she was already wet and ready. Michonne inhaled as Rick swept his tongue over her engorged center. From the back to the front he traced her folds, making sure to explore every inch, not to waste a single drop of her sweet nectar. Michonne bit her lip, writhing in the sweet torture Rick was currently providing. He clasped strongly at her thighs, holding her in place as he thrust his tongue into the tight walls of her womanhood, fucking her relentlessly. Drowning in her wetness, the flavor was intoxicating, the likes in which he never experienced before. Rick drank it all in. Michonne gripped at the sheets around her, biting her lips trying to suppress the moans that threatened to escape her as a courtesy to the rest of her housemates, but when Rick lightly bit then flicked at her clit she squealed loudly with pleasure.

Rick stopped his assault on her clit, climbing back over her to get a good look at her face. He smiled smugly at the way her locs splayed across the pillows, her face contorted in euphoria.

Her brown eyes gazed into his, the gall he had to stop her pleasure. "Fuck you, Rick." she huffed.

"Mmm hmm."

Without taking his eyes off of her, Rick slid his long fingers through her slit and into her aching pussy. Her mouth slightly agape she watched Rick as he deftly fucked her with his fingers. The sound as the slipped easily into her filled the air and Michonne felt herself ready to erupt. Rick observed every twitch in Michonne's face as she reacted to the movement of his fingers. He took note that when he curled it in a come hither motion, her eyes open a little wider and her breathing becomes a little louder.

His motions increased as Michonne began to match his movements, feeling herself about to lose control, she used her legs to kick Rick off the bed and away from her. She was in control now, and she would not give him any power. Michonne got up on her knees as Rick looked back at her, his desire insatiable. His lips glistening with her juices, his fingers dripping with her fluid.

"Take off your pants." Michonne quietly ordered. Rick chuckled at her assertiveness. Something he always admired in her. He sucked Michonne's delectable taste off his fingers before doing what he was told. When his pants were off Michonne got off the bed, and pushed Rick down where she was just a moment ago. She kicked his clothes out of her way and proceeded to crawl on top of him. His erection stood at full attention as Michonne began to align herself. Eagerly Rick began to move his hands up her thighs in anticipation.

"Don't touch me." Michonne quickly interjected, causing Rick to clinch his jaw in irritation. He was already on the brink of busting and Michonne was only making it more difficult.

Slowly she eased down on his rock hard dick, becoming acclimated the feeling. Inch by inch he filled her until she was sitting comfortably on top. Her eyes closed as she slowly moved her hips in circles welcoming the pleasure. Rick held on to the posts of headboard behind him needing something to grip before he cums prematurely. The sight of his dick entering Michonne each time she bounced on top of him was almost too much to bear. Her muscles hugged tightly around him, pulling at his life force with each surge.

Michonne opened her eyes to look down at Rick. He was focused on her pussy and how it moved in rhythm over him, she grabbed his chin and stared into his eyes, commanding his attention. She continued to ride him, as he stared at her. His blue eyes were full of lust and anger, the eyes she grew accustomed to out on the road.

"Why her?" Michonne asked, still fucking him at a steady rhythm.

"Wh...what?" Rick panted trying to understand how she could be talking about Jessie at a time like this.

"Why, her!?" she said louder, her movements becoming stronger as she clinched her muscles on his cock.

"Michonne..." Rick closed his eyes trying to think of any logical answer he could give her, but his thoughts were completely engulfed by the agonizing pleasure she was putting on him.

"Tell me why Rick!" Michonne hissed, moving faster now, her cheeks slapping against his skin, her fingers digging into his chest as she steadied herself.

"I don't want her." Rick said gripping the bed posts tighter. "I never did."

"You're a fucking liar."

It was like a switch went off, Rick's blue eyes almost red. He grabbed Michonne by her hips and swung her underneath him. On top now, ready to prove himself.

He thrust into Michonne causing her to scream out, no regards for their housemates anymore.

"I don't fucking want her." he growled through gritted teeth. He continued to slam into her, in and out like his life depended on it. He wanted to fuck her until she understood. Rick buried his face in Michonne's neck, her fingers digging into his back now. "I fucking love you."

Michonne did not want to believe him, but it is exactly what she wanted to hear. She let out a moan that likely had woken all of Alexandria up and began to match Rick's thrusts with her own as she moved her hips underneath him.

"Its only you. It was always you." He said in her ear. The sweat trickling down from his forehead into his eyes. His cock ready to explode at any moment. He continued to pump in and out of her until he felt her muscles contract beneath him. They both knew there would be no holding back anymore. Rick and Michonne both came strongly together, in a shared rapture that neither had ever experienced before.

Rick collapsed on top of Michonne, smiling into her skin consumed with downright bliss. Michonne smiled to herself as well, because even though Rick could be a fool, he was her fool. Rick instinctively tried to kiss her, but Michonne pushed him off and away.

"Wash your mouth first." She said matter of factly. "I'm not kissing you when your tongue has been down another woman's throat."

Bemused at her request he sat up on the bed, "Really? Even after I just?" He said, motioning to her entire body.

Michonne shrugged. She got off the bed and pulled the sheets with her to cover her naked body. Leaving Rick sprawled out lazily on the bed, a dopey smile on his face as he watched her walk around the room. "Get your shit together, Grimes." She said smirking back at him before opening the door to go to use the bathroom.

She was caught of guard when Jessie stood in the hallway in front of the door, looking past her at Ricks naked body laying on the bed. He did not see that she was standing there his gaze focused on the ceiling above him, smiling to himself.

Michonne just stared at her, waiting for her to say something or explain why she was at her bedroom door in the middle of the night.

"Oh um, I...um." Jessie stammered trying to get to the reason she was there. "I was wondering if you had an extra blanket, its pretty cold now down in the living room."

Michonne nodded and walked over to the linen closet in the hallway, dragging the bed sheet, the only thing covering her freshly sexed down body. She did not bother to close her bedroom door either, after all, Jessie had already gotten an eyeful and frankly she did not care at this point. She grabbed a hefty blue blanket from the shelf and passed it to the woman, who was trying her hardest to keep a straight face. She took the blanket with a strained smile and quickly made her way back downstairs to the living room.

On another day she'll take time to feel bad, but right now she had to use the bathroom.

 **The End.**

* * *

A/N: Ah, no one gives a f*ck about a Jessie!


End file.
